fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Culex
Culex is an optional hidden boss that debuted in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is a being from an alternate dimension who desires to do battle with warriors from the Mario World. He is joined by four elemental crystals and emits dark energy. He is the most powerful boss in the game, beating even Smithy with his combined total of 12,396 HP. His appearance is rather notable due to the large amount of Final Fantasy references his fight has. Appearance Culex appears to be a type of demon and has dark purple skin. His horns are twisted in opposite directions and has orange wings. Around his waist are a cluster of blue crystals. Beneath that is a jagged tail. His hair is black and pointed straight up and he is perpetually folding his arms. In battle, Culex is aided by four Crystals – the Earth Crystal, the Fire Crystal, the Water Crystal, and the Wind Crystal. These Crystals have magical attacks that correspond with their elemental power. History ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Culex resides in a cross-dimensional region found behind a sealed door in Monstro Town. According to a Piranha Plant that lives near there, Culex is always mumbling about "Crystal-this and an Evil-that." To open this sealed door, you need a Shiny Stone, which is mentioned by this same Piranha Plant. Culex then greets Mario and his party and explains his story. He then challenges Mario to a battle, which the player can accept or refuse. During the battle, Culex is aided by elemental crystals of the Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind elements. These Crystals attack on their own and can be targeted independently. They must be defeated before Culex can be targeted, although they shatter on their next turn if Culex falls before they do, suggesting their lifeforce is linked to his. If Mario's party wins, Culex rewards Mario with the Quartz Charm. Culex then leaves Mario's dimension as Mario is transported back to Monstro Town. The door to Culex also vanishes, leaving a solid rock wall in its place. Personality Culex is a being out of their own dimension and cannot stay for long. However, he has a lust for battle and asks Mario's party to battle them before he has to go back to his own dimension. When defeated, he seems to respect the power of Mario and his party and gives them a keepsake- a Quartz Charm. In the Japanese version of the game, he is a two dimensional character- literally, unable to grasp the third dimension. He claims to be an evil overlord sent by a dark mage, but his form cannot leave the pocket dimension between his world and Mario's. The Piranha Plant who resides near his space claims he likes to talk about crystals and evil things. Allusions to Final Fantasy Culex himself is an allusion to the Final Fantasy series, as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is developed by Squaresoft, who are the creators of the Final Fantasy series. Here is a list of allusions to the series. *Culex appears much smaller on the map than he does in battle. This is a feature completely unique to him. *Culex's design seems to resemble the final form of Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. *The music played during the fight is the boss battle music from Final Fantasy IV. *The music played during the conversation with Culex is the main Final Fantasy theme called "Prelude". *The victory music is the same as the victory music from the Final Fantasy series. Appearances ''Nintendo All-Stars Chess Culex appears as a Hero Piece under the Super Mario series. He has more or less the functionality of just about every chess piece- the movement of a Queen and a Knight, has the Castling ability that a Rook has, and cannot move backwards like a Pawn. When he replaces a King Piece, much like any Hero Piece, he gains the functionality of a King, which is to create a checkmate if he is captured. Super Smash Bros. Charged Culex appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a boss that certain characters can face off against in Classic Mode. He fights alongside the Earth Crystal, Fire Crystal, Water Crystal, and Wind Crystal, all of which have their own attacks. The crystals attack at random intervals, and while they are not required to destroy to defeat Culex, they will make the battle harder. However, defeating a crystal will cause it to explode into Culex and damage him. Culex himself uses various magic attacks, such as causing rocks to grow out of the ground and freezing the player with shockwaves. Gallery CulexCrystals.png|Culex artwork by Genoforsmash Culex3D.png|Same Culex artwork with no crystals CulexSprite.png|Sprite from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Dark Beings Category:Hidden Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Bosses Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess